Confiança
by yui minamino
Summary: Não há como seguir em frente sem antes esclarecer o passado e recuperar a confiança perdida. Com uma providencial ajuda, Nico Robin será capaz de enfrentar seus medos e se abrir ao Espadachim?


N/A: Caríssimos, é uma honra conhecê-los. Sou nova nessa parte do site, geralmente escrevo mais Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Yu Yu Hakusho. Deixo aqui meu fic de estréia em One Piece, um anime pelo qual me apaixonei. Mas antes algumas considerações. O fic, como viram no sumário, é sobre Robin e Zoro, um casal não oficial mas que eu adoro. Quanto à história, eu situei os acontecimentos após o CP9, mas eu peço desculpas por prováveis deslises, já que eu estou assistindo o anime agora e ainda não terminei de ver essa fase...que por sinal é imensa... mas é possível prever o resultado, então, aqui está. Também quero dizer que o fic é um experimento, não estou acostumada a trabalhar com esse anime..quase ia escrevendo "cavaleiro" no meio do fic...rs.. bem, espero muito que gostem e encham o meu e-mail com reviews e aproveito para fazer propaganda dos meus outros fics, Névoas foi atualizado e Jóia Rara é estréia. (Ué... tem que divulgar né... ninguém vive sem propaganda). Agora chega de comentários, vamos à fic.

N/A2: One Piece náo me pertence, mas sim a Eiichiro Oda.

CONFIANÇA

O sol parecia mais cruel naquele dia do que nos últimos treze. Ela ainda contava, talvez fosse a única no navio que estivesse fazendo isso, os demais procuravam qualquer atividade que os desligasse daquela tranqüilidade forçada. Particularmente, Robin acreditava que para todos ali, era difícil passar por um período sem grandes agitações, já que desde a sua formação, a tripulação do Chapéu de Palha se envolveu em uma confusão atrás da outra.

Entretanto, esse era o momento de parar um pouco, mesmo que não quisessem. Ao saírem de Enies Lobby, logo no começo da viagem, enfrentaram o clima fechado, com névoa espessa e baixas temperaturas, o que durou cerca de quatro dias. Permaneceram ancorados a maior parte do tempo e apenas quando a Senhorita Navegadora sentia confiança o suficiente, avançavam alguns metros mar a frente. Depois da falta de visibilidade, o céu abriu-se novamente, mas dessa vez para uma onda de calor insuportável e a isso seguiu-se uma calmaria, que perdurava até então. Era uma zona intermediária, as variações climáticas eram instáveis, sendo captadas de uma ilha à outra, tudo o que tinham a fazer era esperar que a próxima estação viesse com ventos, e rápido.

Robin não acreditava em providência divina, mas se o fizesse, poderia dizer que aquilo era proposital. Todos eles haviam passado por uma grande aventura à pouco e algumas estruturas encontravam-se abaladas por ali, o que requeria um tempo de reflexão para ajustes. A começar pelo navio, aquela era a viagem inaugural do Thousand Sunny, depois de uma saudosa despedida ao Going Merry, e esse novo nakama ainda precisava provar seu valor ao capitão. Por falar em novos nakamas, havia Franky, o carpinteiro não enfrentava os mesmos desafios que sua criação, este já tinha o carisma e amizade de praticamente toda a tripulação, principalmente quando resolvia fazer as vezes de músico.

Por outro lado, quem enfrentava os obstáculos na integração era ela. Depois do seu resgate, que culminou na extinção do CP9, Robin já não se sentia mais à vontade entre o grupo. Não que se sentisse de forma diferente quando entrou para a tripulação, mas agora haviam marcas grandes demais para serem ignoradas.

Não havia um ser naquele navio que não carregasse uma cicatriz das batalhas ocorridas durante o seu resgate e isso doía em Robin, estavam assim por ela e não se sentia à altura para retribuí-los. Nunca aprendera a compartilhar amizade e carinho, muito menos a receber, mas agora, esses sentimentos vinham de todos os lados e temia jamais ser capaz de corresponder àquelas expectativas.

Os últimos dias só haviam piorado a situação. Estagnados no meio da Grande Linha, sufocados por um calor escaldante, sem terra à vista ou vento de lado algum, não havia quem não se irritasse com aquilo, mesmo as companhias começavam a se tornar enfadonhas e feridas mal curadas nas relações poderiam começar a se abrir.

Melhor dizendo, já havia começado. Quando a arqueóloga aproximava-se da proa do navio, deparou-se com a figura do Senhor Espadachim, debruçado na lateral da embarcação, mirando o mar sem propósito. O mesmo estava nitidamente relaxado, sem camisa ou bandana, que repousavam ambas ao lado das espadas. Ele estava suado, certamente do calor, já que Robin não avistava os costumeiros pesos utilizados em seu treinamento.

A mulher titubeou se viria a se aproximar ou não, as feridas no relacionamento eram justamente com ele.

Quando ingressara pela primeira vez na tripulação, após o incidente em Alabasta, houve antipatia imediata da parte de Roronoa Zoro. Entretanto, para a própria segurança dentro do navio, Robin estava disposta a conquistar todos e admitia que atingira seu objetivo quase que completamente logo na primeira hora. Contudo, o ex-caçador de piratas não se rendia facilmente e deixou bem clara qual era sua posição diante da presença dela ali. Zoro acatava a ordem do capitão, fosse essa ela qual fosse o que não significava que concordasse com a mesma.

Por um certo tempo, ambos participaram de um jogo de gato e rato. Todas as vezes em que Robin se aproximava, Zoro escapava, fosse numa simples conversa ou mesmo quando ela lhe oferecia algo como um casaco para o frio e ainda um copo d´água. O espadachim não lhe dirigia a palavra a não ser que fosse obrigado a fazê-lo e cada passo da arqueologa dentro do navio era motivo de desconfiança daquele.

A situação permaneceria daquela forma se não fosse uma visita à Skypiea. Na ilha do Céu, as circunstancias forçaram uma aproximação natural entre o espadachim e a arqueóloga. Há princípio, tratava-se apenas de companheirismo entre nakamas, mas o convívio diário, aliado aos momentos de monotonia no mar são capazes de incentivar outras formas de envolvimento.

Logo, os olhares já não eram mais de desconfiança, os sorrisos tornaram-se espontâneos e as conversas amenas e tudo culminou numa noite intensa no escuro do compartimento de cargas. Pela manhã, ambos concordaram que o evento passado fora um erro inconseqüente, sem necessidade ou interesse de repetição, até uma outra noite, em que não foram capazes de controlar a si mesmos.

Ambos eram teimosos, todavia, e jamais aceitariam que existisse algo além de diversão e conforto, de modo que simplesmente não comentavam os ocorridos ou sequer conversavam sobre sua situação.

Foi então que Water 7 surgiu, e uma imensa pedra enterrou qualquer possibilidade de seguirem adiante com aquele jogo tão particular. Zoro perdera a pouca confiança que alimentara por Robin, nunca negou a gratidão pelo ato da mulher em se entregar ao governo para salva-los, mas ainda assim, a arqueóloga perdera a credibilidade aos olhos do espadachim, ao esconder fatos cruciais para a sobrevivência da tripulação e ao expor todos da forma como se deu. Para ele, Nico Robin jamais esteve aberta ao grupo, então não via razão para estar aberto à ela.

Com o fim da terrível batalha e o começo de uma nova viagem, Robin pode sentir o tamanho da indiferença do ex-caçador de piratas, mas, felizmente, os dias eram movimentados o suficiente para que não pensasse ou sequer fosse obrigada a conviver com isso além do necessário. Mas como sempre o inesperado acontece, a calmaria chegou, aprisionando todos no navio e obrigando os companheiros a enfrentarem suas franquezas e desafetos em um momento tão delicado para todos.

Agora estava ali, a pouco mais de três metros dele, agindo como uma garotinha assustada, algo tão incomum para sua personalidade, mas não conseguia evitar. Vê-lo indiferente à ela a machucava mais do que qualquer coisa. Talvez o que aconteceu antes não fosse um mero jogo, Nico Robin havia finalmente se apaixonado e não estava disposta a perder isso por nada.

Respirando fundo, ousou dar mais um passo, quando foi interrompida pela voz forte do primeiro imediato:

- O que quer aqui?

Ela respirou mais uma vez aquele ar quente, em busca de coragem e quando disse a si mesma que era hora de colocar um ponto final naquilo, falou:

- Vim aqui conversar com você. Por que mais viria aqui?

- Você não tem nada pra fazer? Um livro pra ler? Uma mentira pra contar? – Zoro não se dignou a olhá-la, estava desgostoso com os atos dela, mas sentia-se pior ainda consigo mesmo, por deixar que aquela mulher lhe causasse essa sensação.

Robin caminhou firme e rapidamente até onde ele estava e puxando-o pelo braço, obrigou-o a encará-la nos olhos, para então despejar seus argumentos:

- Eu estou velha demais para aturar criancices Espadachim. Vamos conversar como dois adultos nem que seja para nunca mais trocarmos uma palavra depois disso. – Ela não aumentou o tom de voz uma única vez, mas foi firme o suficiente para abalá-lo e obter sua atenção.

Com um auto controle que não tinha, Zoro resolveu atender ao pedido da arqueóloga e esclarecer tudo logo de uma vez. Nunca gostou de coisas complicadas demais, desde seu ofício aos seus relacionamentos, preferia as coisas claras e objetivas, como deveriam ser:

- Tudo bem então! Vamos conversar, já que é isso que você quer. Diga o que veio dizer.

- Eu quero pedir desculpas. Eu coloquei todos em perigo quando não revelei a verdade sobre o meu passado. E eu sei o quanto você zela pela proteção. Eu também não ousaria justificar dizendo que não confiava em vocês o suficiente porque eu fui cercada de confiança desde o primeiro momento em que coloquei os pés naquele navio...

- Aonde você quer chegar Robin? – Ele a interrompeu, já conhecia essa parte da história, era melhor ela ir direto ao ponto. – Você quer o meu perdão? Não precisa dele para permanecer nessa tripulação. Ruffy já fez isso.

- Não adianta o capitão dizer uma coisa quando o resto da tripulação não pensa da mesma forma que ele! – Robin ainda tentava manter o tom de voz baixo, mas já não era possível, a discussão aquecia-se assim como o clima.

Parando por um instante, a mulher de cabelos negros tratou de se recompor, então lançou seu último argumento:

- Eu quero... Eu preciso ter a sua confiança de volta e eu juro, pela minha vida, que eu farei o que for preciso para provar a você que sou sua nakama. Eu sei que outras pessoas virão, inevitavelmente atrás de mim, podem ser poderosas ou nem tanto, mas virão. A segurança de todos será colocada em risco sim! Mas eu quero que saiba que eu lutarei com todas as minhas forças para impedir que qualquer um de vocês se machuque. – uma nova interrupção e Robin encarou os olhos negros para finalmente dizer. – Eu quero me abrir pra você, quero que me conheça, saiba sobre todo o meu passado, as piores coisas, o que eu não contaria para ninguém... E quero o mesmo de você.

Zoro não expressou nenhuma reação, apenas manteve o olhar fixo ao dela e apenas depois de segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, se manifestou:

- Então outros virão?

Ela engoliu em seco, confessava que esperava ouvir outra coisa, mas qualquer tipo de aceitação que viesse dele era bem vinda, mesmo que só a amizade:

- Isso. – Foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

- E você lutará ao nosso lado. Sem mentiras ou omissões, jogo aberto.

- É o acordo. – apesar do desespero interno, Robin era madura o suficiente para não desmoronar como uma menina manteve-se séria, encarando o espadachim até o fim.

Diante da resposta dela, ele tomou uma atitude que, àquela altura do jogo, era inesperada.

Tocando o rosto da arqueóloga com uma das mãos, o acariciou de leve, aproximando o próprio corpo do dela. Quando os rostos estavam quase colado, ele lhe deu uma resposta:

- Eu não quero acordos com você Nico Robin. Nem jogos, nem juras. Eu só quero a verdade. Você já tem a minha confiança.

Ela não conseguiu processar aquelas palavras, não houve tempo, seus sentidos já haviam sido invadidos pela sensação de um beijo quente, úmido, seguro. Uma carícia que ela jamais havia presenciado e que agora era só dela.

Como que por capricho, uma lufada de vento arremeteu o navio, afastando o ar quente e seco, logo em seguida, uma corrente de ar invadiu aquele mar estagnado, fazendo com que a embarcação finalmente se movesse em direção à próxima ilha.

Fim


End file.
